The Crimson Blaze
by Chrismaxxx
Summary: The story will follow the hardships endured by Ryuu Marax, son of the head of Marax and a human mother. As a half blooded devil he is cast away from his home which starts his journey towards self-discovery, friendship and love.
1. chapter 1: A new begging

Our story begins with Ryuu Marax, the half-blooded son of the head to the now extinct house of Marax and a human mother. The young devil was just now kneeling in his room, tears of sorrow and sadness flowing down his face.

"Why? Why does everthing and everyone I love be destroyed?" the 10 years old child was wondering as, outside his room, the remains of his home were still emanating smoke and heat.

"Am I cursed to bring destruction everywhere I go? Is this a stupid joke or what?" he yelled the last part out towards the sky, barely not losing his minds.

"So there is still a survivor? I thought they had all died." said a familiar voice behind the boy. When he turned around he saw his grandfather standing there with a face so serious it was terrifying.

"Grandfather, what happened? What caused the fire?"

"Isn't it clear, you unworthy piece of trash? I am bringing back the house of The Crimson Blaze, The house of Marax, to its former glory by erasing from history the deeds of my idiotic son, as well as the existence of a filthy creature such as yourself." the elder said while summoning a flame of crimson brilliance in his palm.

Seeing death right in his face, Ryuu was filled with emotions: fear of death, sorrow for the parents who truly loved him, but mostly anger towards the man standing in front of him. All of these combined awoke something inside the child, something nobody ever noticed about him. Suddenly, a crimson orb of light formed on the back of his right hand, followed by a grey gauntlet covering his hand.

"What? You not only dare to survive, yet you also held hidden such a thing! You impudent brat!"

"I won't forgive you. I'll never forgive you for what you've done." while he said that a swirling crimson flame form in his right palm. _"Awaken!"_ a voice was heard from the crimson gem, shining in the center of the gauntlet. _"Awaken!"_ once again was heard as the flame Ryuu was holding grew bigger than he thought possible, fueled by his unceasing rage.

"Whaaaaa!!!" he yelled while shooting a stream of fire towards the old devil, but to no avail as the elder easily dodged.

"Having such raw power is quite formidable, but it's of no use to someone which was never in battle, as well as being so simple minded. Such a waste of potential. Just two chants and one attack and you're already panting, on your knees, as defenseless as ever." the old man said so before being struck by an dark crimson attack of pure destructive energy.

"Not only did you killed your child, yet here you are wishing to kill your defenseless grandchild makes your actions the more unforgivable." said the attacker to the geezer that was struggling to breathe.

"You...You fake Maou... You dare question my actions? What makes you think that you can dictate me what to do... Not to kill a half-blood is a crime... Lucifer-sama would've had agreed with it... Yet, you fraud of a Maou not only protected this monster... You blame me for trying to make things right?... You are in no place to comment about my actions, fake Lucifer, Sirzechs."

"This child has the potential to change the world for the better, so I am not willing to lose someone this great for some old believes." the Super Devil said so before completely annihilating the old man.

When Sirzechs turned towards the kid, he already passed out due to the amount of energy he used earlier.

"I promise you will be in good care, onii-chan".


	2. Chapter 2: New home New family

"Wake up kid! Damn you're a deep sleeper!" was a voice resonating in Ryuu's mind while he got up to stand in what looked like a white void.

"Where am I? Who are you?" as he asked that the space distorted, turning a light grey colour, whilst a grey dragon with crimson eyes appeared out of thin air.

"I am the Demigod Dragon, Kairyuu, also known as the Alpha Dragon, and we are in your mind kid."

Surprised by the sudden appearence of the giant dragon Ryuu couldn't help but remain awestruck.

"W-Wait, We. Are. In. My. Mind?"

"That's right. Well in a part of it where you can more easily resonate with your sacred gear."

"I have a sacred gear? But I'm a devil."

"Yet you are also human. Sure the odds for a half-blooded devil to wield a sacred gear are very small, but they still exist."

Surprised by the news, Ryuu fell on his butt, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"I-I don't get it. Why me? What is going to happen from now on?"

"I am unable to answer those questions of yours, but you should wake up. Your future is waiting." the last words Ryuu heard before waking up.

Opening his eyes all he could see was what seemed to be a hospital room.

"Oh, you finally woke up."

He knew that voice. When he turned to see its owner he laid his eyes upon a man who seemed to be in his twenties, crimson hair flowing down flowing down his shoulders.

"Y-You are the man who saved me. Why?" was all he could say not being aware of this persons identity and motifs, yet knowing that, if it wasn't for him, he would've be dead.

"You were in need of help, a child unable to protect himself in front of imminent danger, it only seemed natural for me to save you. No, I would be lying saying that that was all. Your attacker, the former head to the house of Marax, was a terrorist who needed to be punished for exterminating his entire family."

"So I was only lucky enough that my grandfather was a monster and you had to kill him? You should've let me die, at least now I'd be with my parents. No. I should thank you for giving me a second chance to live, do thank you mister..."

"Sirzechs. Sirzechs Lucifer" he introduced himself with a smile.

When he heard the name he froze in place. The one who saved him was none other than the man his grandfather dispised the most. The one told to have usurped the title of the former Lucifer, whom the old man idolised.

"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, the person that geezer bad-mouthed all my life, was it fate that brought you there, or is it the bad joke that my life represents?" Ryuu spoke those words to the air, habit gained from years of isolation. Sure his parents loved him, but they were banished and had to hide because of that, so most of the time he was alone. The only persin he thought he could trust was the man single-handedly responsible for his current misery.

"Saying such words is no good for someone as young as you are. You should be playing and laughing with other children, although you have had a far harsher life thab that of normal children. Sigh... I'd like to propose you something." the Maou said while Ryuu kept staring at the ceiling, no hope in his eyes.

"Would you like to be adopted by a loving family? I already asked one I personally know to be extremely caring. They even have a cute daughter that is your age."

"Thank you,but I shall pass. I wish not to be a burdain to anyone."

"Speaking such foolish words is wrong at your age." was a voice coming from the door.

Suddenly Ryuu was struck with a feel of warmness. When he turned to see who voice's owner was, he saw a woman looking in her early twenties, brown shoulder lenght hair framing her beatiful face. But what caught gis attention his most were her eyes. They felt like radiating with motherly love.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" the woman asked.

"R-Ryuu. Ryuu Marax"

"Well, Ryuu, my name is Venelana Gremory and I would ve more than happy if you could come and live with me and my family. What do you say?"

Ryuu was unable to answer, unable to move, being caught in a trance by the smile of the woman before him. He never thought a person he never met would offer him a home, believing he was nothing more than a burdain for anyone around him, even the parents who had showed him truth love.

"Well, Ryuu, will you accept her offer?" Sirzechs asked the youngster, who could clearly see, now for the first time, that there were other people except his parents who cared about him.

"I-It will be my honor Sirzechs-sama, Venelana-san."

"Please dear, you're part of the family now, okaa-sama will suffice. End I am sure Sirzechs will be thrilled if you would call him ani."

"Okaa-sama is right. Although I did forgot to mention she being my mother." the Maou said so while chuckling.

"U-Understood, okaa-sama, onii-sama!"


	3. chapter 3: Decisive choice

"Come on Ryuu, give it back!!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" were the voices of two kids running across the hallway of the Gremory mansion. The young girl chasing after our hero was no other than thr heiress to the house of Gremory, Rias.

It's been a little over a month since Ryuu got adopted by the Gremories and, although at first he had trouble acting as himself, right now he felt just like at home.Yet what he enjoyed the most was playing around not only with Rias, but also with three other children who had been in the care of the same people: Akeno Himejima, a cute girl whose black hair intrigued our ginger hero; Koneko Toujo, whom he found adorable and couldn't help himself from nicknaming her "Neko-chan", as well as a young boy with whom he got along like brothers, Kiba Yuuto. He loved this happy days, and he would treasure forever.

"Man, took you a while to catch up to me!" Ryuu teased Rias with a victorious smile on his face after she chased him for about ten minutes.

"Stop taking Bob from me!!" the young heiress angryly yelled at him while tightly hugging the teddy bear he stole from her, again. It wasn't that he would've stole anything else, he simply found a pleasure in teasing the one he thought of ( **and whom I shall refer as** )her sister.

"I would if it wasn't fun, but you're so funny when you're mad. Plus you're cute with the face red from all the running." he said while still stupidly smiling at her.

"Yeah, sure, just, stop it."

"Kawaii!!" was Ryuu's reaction to the way Rias was pouting.

"That would be enough you two. Rias you still have some lessons to take."

"Yes, okaa-sama." answered Rias to her mother while taking her hand.

"And, Ryuu, Zeoticus wants to talk with you."

"I understand. I shall be on my way" he said and left for his adoptive father's office.

"Otou-sama, did you request my presence?"

"Ryuu, yes, come and take a seat." was the reaction of the current head. Although Ryuu got used with high aristocracy behaviour, his family usually used this kind of behaviour only when needing to speak something important.

"Ryuu, you do know about devil ranking and evil pieces, don't you?"

"I do."( **not gonna explain this, if you happen not to know, Google it** )

"So you also must be aware that, as heiress to the house of Gremory, Rias is a high class, and soon she will receive her own set of evil pieces."

"Indeed, otou-sama."

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to be a high-class devil yourself, that including your own peerage when you will come to age. Although, that will mean that you will have to bear the name of Gremory."

"With all due respect, otou-sama, I shall refuse. It will ve my greatest honor to be named Gremory, but I would prefer to keep the name of my former family as a reminder of who I am. Plus, I have alredy come to an agreement with Rias that I shall become a part of her peerage and work my way up into becoming a true devil."

"I told you he would not accept." was the familiar voice of Sirzechs coming from the entrance.

"O-Onii-sama?"

"Indeed, it was to be expected, but I found asking as the best option."

"Well, since we are here already, there has been a question in my mind Ryuu. Did you're sacred gear manifested since you started living here?"

The question took Ryuu by total surprise. He thought he dreamed about a grey gauntlet appearing on his hand. And it was definetly a dream where he met a dragon. _But, could've it been real,_ was the question he asked himself.

"W-Wasn't it a dream? Was it real?" were the words that escaped his mouth without reslising.

"Indeed. If I wasn't there I wouldn't have believed it myself. It was definetly a sacred gear."

"Yet, from your reaction it is obvious it hasn't manifested ever since. Sirzechs, do you have any idea what might have it been?"

"I saw it for too short of time to get a good look, but the amount of power was very high."

"Kairyuu."spoke Ryuu while having a blank look in his eyes, turning the older men's attention towards him.

"I had a dream of a grey dragon with crimson eyes and aura. He said he was Kairyuu, the Demigod Dragon."

Upon hearing that name both adults put on serious faces, thinking about the consecuences that may occur.

"Onii-sama. No. Sirzechs-sama, please train me into becoming stronger, train me into using my sacred gear so nobody I care about to get hurt ever again."said the youth, raging flames in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: A warrior is born

"You must do better than that if you want to grow stronger. Think of the things you will be fighting for. Of the things that matter the most to you." were the words of a brunette man that seemed to be in his twenties, Sirzechs' pawn, Beowulf.

"I... I understand... Beowulf-san." said Ryuu while panting and on his knees.

"I must fight for those I hold dear. For the things I cherrish in my life. In order to protect them I will never go down." were the determinated words of the youngster while he got back on his feet.

Awaken! was the chant heard from the gauntlet on his right hand. A pulse of power flowed through his body, eyes filled with burning determination the moment he charged at his practice opponent without thinking ahead of himself.

In an instant Ryuu was down. A swift strike from one of the strongest pawns was enough to have him struggling to breath.

"Your heart is in the right place, but charging recklessly is nothing more than a quick way of getting yourself killed, especially against an opponent leagues from your own. If sheer power isn't enough, and it will never be, you will have to find your enemy's weakness." said the more experienced fighter.

"I... did." the kid said while a magic circle appeared under Beowulf's feet. Suddenly a jet of flames bursted from the ground, engulfing the pawn.

A moment later the fire dissipated, showing an uninjured Beowulf, only his clothes having been scorched.

"A smart move, if you are able to finish your opponent, unless that is possible you should maintain a good defence, and hit whenever you see an opening. GAAAHH!" exclametad the older man when he received a punche engulfed in flames right to the abdomen. After attacking like that, Ryuu swiftly leaped back, as far as he could.

"Lesson 1, never lose focus, wasn't it?", Ryuu said, a valiant smile on his face, as well as streching his arm forward from which a stream of flames erupted.

From the flames Beowulf jumped straight up, launching an orb of demonic energy at Ryuu. He managed to dodge it, yet the explosion caused by its impact with the ground pushed him backwards, leaving Beowulf with an opening to spinkick Ryuu to the ground.

"That will be enough Beo. We do not want him to be badly injured." said a stern voice from a few feet away, while closing in from the seats of this stadium like arena.

"Yes, Grayfia." reported back the pawn to the ultimate queen.

"Onee-sama... I can keep going. Beowulf-san... do not stop." said Ryuu, while trying to catch his breath.

"It is enough for today, your training shall continue tomorrow." said the silver haired beauty, unwavering in front of the youth's determination.

Both Beowulf and Ryuu had no choice but to accept her choice. Although he was holding back while training Ryuu, even for a support like him, Beowulf found enjoyment in sparing with Ryuu, especially being one of the few aquintances that showed him high levels of respect.

"Alright Ryuu, we shall resume tomorrow, now I believe MacGregor is waiting for you."

"Yes, Beowulf-san. Onee-sama, I am in your care." said the kid to the woman he saw as elderly(albeit sometimes scary ) older sister

"Focus your energy into your own body. Don't let any trace of demonic power flow outside." were the indications of Sirzechs' bishop, MacGregor Mathers, while Ryuu was building up his magic power.

"The stronger someone's magic prowess is, the harder it is to control. Once you mastered powering up while maintaining it within your body, you won't only lose stamina slower, your attack and defence will also be denser, as well as stronger." Ryuu maintained silence while sitting in a meditation pose, following the advice of the wizard before him. Soon the spot on the floor he was sitting on started to heat up, although he could feel the heat burning him he didn't stop, just kept going building up more power.

"That is enough. If you keep going it is likely that you will suffer useless injuries."

Even if he wanted yo continue, he knew MacGregor was right.

"You have progressed quite well, we will be resuming tomorrow. Now you should rest for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, MacGregor-san." said Ryuu while standing and heading towards his room.

The next day Ryuu was headed to the area where he trains with Beowulf. When he got there he was surprised to see that instead of his usual training partner, there stood Sirzechs as well as a familiar face, a young high-class devil, around the same age as Ryuu, Sairaorg Bael, the son of the current Great King. In the time he has been living here he went with Venelana to visit her sister-in-law several times. While the two adults would talk about whatever they did, he would go outside with Sairaorg and either take a walk or just talk. After a while Ryuu got to know and treat Sairaorg like a brother, as well as being aware of his ununfortune and support him into becoming the next Great King and even a Maou.

"Sairaorg, what do I owe the pleasure of finding you here?"

"Sirzechs-sama told me that you started training under his peerage, so I requested to see your progress, as well as your increase in power."

"So, you want to fight me and get an idea on my strenght, am I right?"

"Indeed. So, shall we?"

"If Lucifer-sama agrees, I don't see any problem."

"Go ahead. I myself am quite curious about the outcome."

""Alright!!"" both kids cried, wanting to see how strong the other one is.

The battle started with both youths standing face-to-face, about 30 feet away from each other, serious looks on their faces, analizing the opponent's stance. Sairaorg was the first one to make a move by charging forward, trying to land a direct blow to Ryuu's face, to no avail as it has been dodged. Ryuu retaliated immediately with a kick to the abdomen, yet Sairaorg's reflexes allowed him to leap backwards, while dodging. Ryuu instantly followed with a stream of flames Although in terms of physical prowess he has the advantage, I can turn this battle my way with long ranged attacks thought the half-blood while putting some distance between him and the high-class. Sairaorg dodged the flames simply by jumping, yet he used a lot of power to escape the radius of the attack and was starting to grow tired. Seeing that, and not wishing to wound his cousin, Ryuu just stood there, waiting for his friend to take a breath. A wrong move as this allowed Sairaorg to land a punch on Ryuu's abdomen.

"Nice..."

"Thanks" said Sairaorg to the compliment he received.

"I believe that is enough. You both have done great and will undoubtely become powerful in a few years."

"Thank you for this chance, Sirzechs-sama. I shall be going now. Take care Ryuu."

"Same for you cousin. Next time you're gonna lose."

"Like that will ever happen. Later." were Sairaorg's words before he left the arena.

"I see that you had a good time sparing against him."

"Indeed. And I feel like we will be fighting again in the future. He is going to become stronger and stronger. I can't allow myself to be left behind. One day I will havemy sacred gear while fighting him, there's no doubt about that."

"It looks like you found a person whom you can call a rival, didn't you?"

"Wasn't that your intention? Finding me another motivation to become stronger? Still I have felt it. For a moment he forgot about everything that happened to him, he only focused on enjoying the fight to its fullest." he said while looking forth towards his next fight with this new rival of his.


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected engagement

At the age of 11 he visits his friend, Sona Sitri, and, at the time, being a handful, eavesdrops on an argument that the current head of the Sitri house was having with his elder daughter whom Ryuu had a crush on. The Leviathan was arguing with her father that she rejects all of her suitors, the elders of the clan wanting to get her engaged with the Ruval Phenex, the next heir to the throne for the house of Phenex. Hearing such things, Ryuu can't help but to intrude:"It would be my honor to become the husband of Leviathan-sama!!!"

Hearing those words spoken with such passion by the young devil the head of the house is surprised as well as angered:"What makes you think that half-blooded devil that does not comprehend the duties of a current Maou and has not reached the age for him to understand things like marriage could make a possible suitor for my eldest daughter. No, for the current Leviathan-sama?"

Seeing the burning passion in his eyes the daughter in cause makes a wry smile.

"The he will be my husband when the time comes. And being the Leviathan I will get to choose when our wedding will be."

"WHAT!!!" Her father yelled outraged. "As one of the Maou I accept your offer, Ryuu Marax, to become my fiance, so if you have second thoughts speak now."

Dumbfounded, Ryuu was left speechless, sure he had feelings for her, looking up to her not only as a Maou, yet also as an Onee-sama, but the way she acted was nothing like he expected. He was expected to be laught at, yet she actually accepted.

"So, Ryuu-chan, do you have second thoughts about it?"

Hearing her soothing voice he couldn't help it.

"No! I meant it when I said it!"

"The it is settled! Serafall and Ryuu shall mary when they see fit, until then the engagement shall remain."

Turning around he saw the owner of that strong yet kind voice. "Sirzechs-nii-sama?!! Since when have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Sirzechs-sama,do you agree with this marriage?"asked the head of the Sitri clan.

"Indeed, because I know how strong this child's motivation is, as well as how strong he will become."

"Then, if Maou Lucifer-sama agrees with it I have no room to argue. Ryuu Marax, from this day forth you are officially engaged to Serafall Leviathan-sama. No, to my eldest daughter. I expect you to maintain your position in this aspect as my future son-in-law."

The heck just happened?

He thought to himself. He never thought he'll actually get engaged to the Onee-sama he had a crush on, especially no at 11 years.


	6. Chapter 6: A night to remember

[What you mean you got engaged?!!!] both Rias and Sona were questioning our young hero.

"It just happened, k?"

"At least tell us who she is!"

"Do any of us even know her?", the two of them inqured from him.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Does it have to do with the fact that you will be staying until late here?", the Sitri heiress asked, only for Ryuu to nod. "You'll get your answer later." he said while grunting in exasperation after being interogated for the last 15 minutes.

"Just wait for dinner." he said as he slupt into the bed, face-first.

Later that evening the Gremory's and the Sitri's were gathered for dinner in an enourmous room, sitted at a long table with the head of each house at the ends of it.

"Do you really agree with this engagement?" Venelana Gremory asked the head to the house of Sitri.

"With two Maou-sama supporting it, I don't really have room to negociate."

Of course, during the meal the engagement between Ryuu and Serafall was the main point of discussion, both Rias and Sona finding out about it. As such the atmosphere was extremely heavy for everyone.

"If you will excuse me." Ryuu said while he was getting up from the table.

{Man, with this whole thing I'm gonna have my tongue pulled by those two for the next week, although if I'd have to I'd do it again.} he thought to himself while walking towards the balcony.

{This fresh breeze is just what I needed to clear my mind.}

"Ryuu-kun?" was heard a rather shy voice from behind him. Ryuu slowly turned, feeling nervous after hearing the unusual way of speak adressed to him.

"Serafall-sama?" he wondered why would she come out here as well.

"I see we had the same idea. Makes sense seeing the circumstances. Well I also wanted to apologize for getting you caught in my family problem. If you want we can cancel the engagement anytime, I just accepted without thinking ahead, wishing to get my father of my head." seeing this side of her was something new for Ryuu, yet it just made his feelings for her grow more.

"There is no need. I am honored that you chose me, although it was not about honor or pride that I did it for, it was just my heart that pushed me to do it." hearing him say this was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"I-I am very sorry for making you cry Serafall-sama!!"

"No need to worry, it's just nice to know the truth, *Ryuu-chan*"

Seeing her with tears in her eyes made his heart skeap a beat, as well as her genuine cuteness.

"Y-Yes Serafall-sama."

"There is no need to be so formal, I am you fiancee after all, call me however you see fit."

"Y-Yes Sera-chan" he said while having his face like a tomato.

"Sooo cuuute!! I can't believe my fionce is such a cute and mature young man!! Now I feel sorry for the girls that aren't going to meet you, Ryuu-chan!" Having her say such things has him blushing furiously, yet smiling while looking at her pretty face.

"T-Thank you. But do you mind if for now I would remain with the house of Gremory?"

"I'd honestly be dissapointed if you weren't going to achieve your dreams. By the way, do you have anything planned for the future?"

With that question he fell silent. He didn't make any plans on what to do in the future.

"Ooohh don't worry about it. Just tell me what would you hate to happen the most."

"I... I don't want to lose the people I care about anymore. I don't want to see anyone close hurt ever again." Serafall was able to see the sorrow embued deep into his heart yet also a huge amount of will to protect everyone.

"Then get stronger. Get strong enough to protect them from anything and anyone. Become stronger than anyone who threatens the ones you love. I know you can, Demigod Dragon Ryuu Marax." with those last words she turned around and left him in his thoughts


	7. Chapter 7: A double edged sword

"Wait what? You're getting engaged? When did this happen?" Ryuu asked Rias, a perplexed look on his face.

"I didn't really have a choice. Otou-sama has arranged that I shall mary Riser Phenex, and I will respect his decision."

"It might be like this, but didn't you at least try to change his mind? Do you even like the guy?"lw

"If it is for the better of the house of Gremory I am willing to make sacrificies."

"Fine. Tsk." was his reaction, clicking his tongue and walking away knowing that he couldn't change her mind. Man this sucks. Not only did she get engaged to a guy she doesn't like, she even accepts this. Where's that spoiled attitude of hers?

{Maybe she feels she must repay her family for everything the have done. What's more, she is the heiress so that puts a great pressure on her}

Even this way... No, it is her choice and as her brother I must make sure she's safe. But seeing her unhappy just makes me want to punch whoever did that to her.

{You must keep your composure. If you give in to anger and hatred there won't be any way of stopping from domination.} I guess.

"Sigh. Here goes nothing." the youngster said while openning the door to his father's office.

"Otou-sama, may I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Ryuu, take a seat" said the family head while inviting the youth on the seat across from him.

"What is it?"

"I wish for you to reconsider Rias' engagement. I find that as her father it is in your best interest for her to be happy, but how could she alongside a person she barely knows?"

"You have a good point, but as the head of the house it is also my duty to find the most effective method for it to develop. But if Rias is truly unhappy of this engagement, she must be the one to make this point, unless you wish to be engaged to her as well."

"No. Although I do care about her safety and happyness and I love Rias like a sister and close friend, I do not bear any romantic interest and wish for her to pick the one to be her husband on her own."

"So you do agree that the one who has control over her life is none other than Rias, and she must be the one to make the choice by herself."

"Indeed. I apologize for taking your time. I beg you pardon." Ryuu humbly conceded while heading for the door which opened before he could reach it.

"Zeoticus-dono, may I talk to you about the engagement?"

"Come in Riser."

So that's him. I already don't like him.

"Dammit!!" cursed the youth after punching his pillow in frustration. Not only did his precious little sister get

engaged to a what seemed to be an overeager prick, but he also was the brother of Ruval Phenex, the one Serafall was supposed to mary.

{Kid, you mustn't let rage take over, because if you do the dragon or domination shall come to be, annihilating all you hold dear}

 _What's this dragon you keep talking about? And what does it have to do with my feelings?_ {I guess it's better if I show you, but for that you need to access your sacred gear .}

Later, after going to his room, that evening, Ryuu began to focus in order to enter Deep Slumber Draco.

 _{Ok. Now, what's that domination dragon you kept on talking about?}_

{That is the dragon of domiation, Juggernaut Drive.} said Kairyuu, a giant armored dragon appearing in front of Ryuu. It stood tall on its hind legs at about 45 feet tall. A grey armour radiating crimson energy.

[Fueled by negative emotions, the Juggernaut is the closest thing to Kairyuu's real power.] said a woman in her mid-twenties, with long black hair and green eyes, seeming to be of European origin.

{This is Diana, she lived about 200 years ago. She is also the strongest wielder of Deep Slumber Draco thus far}

 _{So that will make you my senpai, right?}_

[Although it is a dragon Longinus' strongest form, Juggernaut Drive requires life force in order to work. The longer you use it, the shorter your life becomes.] explaind the female, seemingly ignoring the question.

[Not only that, bust most of those who wielded dragon based Longinus died shortly after its use, being overwhelmed by the amount of negative emotions.]

{You see, when the Juggernaut is activated, not only the weilder doesn't experience only his own bad feeling, but also those of the previous ones, of every single weilder before him.}

Suddenly Ryuu felt his heart beat like crazy, an intese surge of heat pulsing through him.

 _{Wha-What was that?}_

[That is how you will feel if you ever use it.]

{Do you understand now why I told you to keep your emotions in check? If you dyou don't they will take form since a sacred gear's power is directly proportional with the user's emotions.}

 _{I understand. That's why I'll try to stay positive, no mather what.}_

[Easier said than done. Well, take care of yourself.] with those parting words Ryuu suddenly opened his eyes, finding himself back in his room.

 _Man I need to sleep after that._ were his last thoughts before going to sleep


	8. Chapter 8: Control through humiliation

_"What the...? What's going on?" were the words of a perplexed Ryuu upon seeing what could be considered utter destruction. The ground was scorched, marked with dozens of craters, remained from what one would consider a fight to the death._ _"No!! What happened here!!???" was his vocalisation of horror upon seeing the Gremories, his family laying unconscious on the ground, ponds of blood under them._ _"WHO DID THIS!!!???"_ _"It was you." was a familiar voice coming from behind him._ _"Onii-sama, wha-what do you mean? It's not possible!"_ _"You let your anger and sorrow take otake over, you gave in to domination, and as such you destroyed everything." were the_ _words of the Super Devil before he vanished, energy particles emanating from his dissipating body._ _"No...It can't be... NOOOOO!!!"_

"Pant.. Pant."

 _That was quite a nightmare kid. I guess I was wrong to tell you about it so early._ "Good grief it was just a dream. No, it was a possible future. Dammit!! Damn it all!!" were the words of anger at himself for being so weak, tears flowing down his cheeks.

 **Later that day.** "That was quite the nightmare. If you really feel like that might happen we can stop the training." were Sirzechs' worried words towards his younger brother.

"I don't want to. The only way that I can see for my dream not to come true is to also train in maintainig a clear mind, to gain control over all emotions. And I would also want to train more into the use of my flames, if it isn't too much trouble." said the ambitious youth towards his brotherly figure.

"I am quite surprised, although if it's you I feel you will reach heights most wouldn't dream of. Very well today you shall start training with Grayfia in order to control your emotions. I'll see what I can do about the pyromancy training and inform you."

"Thank you very much, Onii-sama."

"Don't. You will be trainig woth Grayfia after all." said the older man, a mischievous grin on his face.

 **A few hours later.** "Wh-Why do I have to wear this, Onee-sama?" said Ryuu refering to the maid outfit the ultimate queen made him wear.

"It is necessary for control over emotions. If you manage not to feel embarassed while wearing it we can move on to the next lesson."

" _So I'll be stuck like this for a while_." were the thoughts of the blushing youth

 _Hahaha!!! This is precious!! laughed the ancient dragon in Ryuu's mind._ _"SHUT IT YOU!!!"_

"Oh? Grayfia, what did you invite me here for?"

 _"No way..."_ "Oh? Is that Ryuu-chan?"

 _"CRAAAAP!!!"_ yelled the brand new maid **A/N couldn't help it )** in his mindas he turned to see Serafall Leviathan.

"Se-Serafall-sama, wha-what are you doing here?" he barely asked as his face was all flushed.

"Grayfia invited me, but I didn't know you were into cosplay too. Well that means I can join you." said the Maou, a giant smile adorning her face just before a flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly she was dressed in an exact copy of Grayfia's outfit.

"I didn't asked you to come for you to play dress-up, yet in order to train him to control his emotions."

" Then what better way than show a young boy something to dream about."

"P-Please, Serafall-sama, you mustn't go to such lenghts to help me." he said while covering his eyes out of politeness, and to avoid a nose-bleed.

"Ryuu, look at me. There is no reason to be ashamed of this. Even if you are a boy there are many boys who look cute in girl clothes."

"I-I understand." he said as red as a tomato.

"The job of a maid is a proud one so that's a reason less for you to be ashamed."

"Y-yes!" confidence seeping out of his voice

 _If you ask me what she said just made it sound weirder._ _"Shut up lizard. This situation is your fault after all."_ _Totally worth it!_ "Now you shall wear this until you go to bed" were the stern words of the silver-haired woman.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you company."said the cosplayer in high spirits, definitely enjoying herself.


	9. Chapter 9: Will of iron

"That. Was. The .Most .Embarrassing. Day of my life." said Ryuu while sitting on his bed after taking of the maid costume.

 _I can't remember the last time I laughed so much!_ "At least Onee-sama said I passed and that starting tomorrow the real training will begin. Sigh. I better go to sleep."

The next few weeks Ryuu continued training with Grayfia, either meditating or by wearing something embarrassing.

"Well Ryuu, your control over emotions is stable, as such your training is complete."

"Thank you Onee-sama." deadpanned the youth.

"By the way, Sirzechs-sama has arranged for your fire training to begin tomorrow. Make sure to be prepared since it begins at 07:00." Ryuu just nodded to that before he left the Ultimate Queen.

"Ryuu!! Wait up!!" was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. Turning around he saw Rias, Akeno and Koneko headed towards him.

"So, is your training with Onee-sama complete?" asked the heiress

"It is indeed, Rias-sama." Ryuu deadpanned to the girls' shock.

"What? Ryuu, what happened to you? Don't tell me you're going to react like that all the time!!" was Rias' reaction, the other two being at a loss of words.

"Hihihi!! Sorry, couldn't help it. Hihihi! Just something I learned from my training. Don't worry, I'm still the same." he said with a large grin on his face.

"Not funny." deadpanned Koneko.

"Yes, you actually made us worry." was Akeno's answer to his silly joke.

"Please don't do that anymore."said Rias in exasperation.

"No promises."he said the grin as large as ever causing the three to sigh exasperated.

"Anyways, where is Kiba? I haven't seen him in a while." asked the boy a serious note this time.

"He is training with Souji Okita-san. I guess he doesn't want to be left behind."

"Well we all training in our own ways, after all we're gonna be representing you as our King. Anyways, see you around. I must rest for tomorrow."

"Don't tell me your going to train with Beowulf-san again."

"Actually Onii-sama found me someone to teach me about my flames since they're my strongest weapon. Later." he said walking away.

The next day he came really early at the arena only to find a note.

 _"Kid, I'm your master and I'll be joining yah later. Until then practice by maintaining a flame in your hand with the same intensity. Surtr."_ _Surtr-san is my master? Well I better start doing it._ He thought while siting in his meditation pose, legs crossed , hands cupped in front of his chest. The he placed his hands face up on his knees while creating a flame in each hand. Since the intensity of his fire depended on his state of mind it was easy for him maintain it constant.

 _{Ryuu!!!}_

 _What was that?_ he asked himself.

 _{Don't do it, Ryuu!!}_

 _Serafall_ _-sama? Wait, it's just in my mind, but why do I keep hearing it?_ were his restless thoughts. As they continued sweat started dripping down his face, it being contorted in frustration and fear as he heard the one he loved crying his name in agony. The flames in his palms started shaking wildly, he was losing control over them.

 _Hold it together kid! It's not real! She is alright!_ spoke the ancient dragon in his mind, trying to calm him down

"What's going on? Why am I thinking about this? Why now of all times?" he asked out loud.

 _I can feel a trace of magic around this place, that's most likely the cause. Just clear your mind, think about what makes you happy the most, about something that can calm your mind!_

All he could focus on right now were those painful screams that echoed in his head.

 _It's no good!! I can't take listening to this anymore!!_ Ryuu thought, the fire becoming wilder and wilder, starting to swirl in his palms as well as growing in both size and heat.

" _No! I must think about something else! Serafall-sama -No! Sera-chan isn't in pain._

 _{Ryuu-chan, you're so cute !! I could just hold you like this all day long️️!! }_ was his imagination where Serafall was hugging, a flustered look on his face, yet the Maou's face was radiating with joy and energy, which managed to calm

the youngster.

"Sigh, what was that?"

"Sorry kid, it was the boss' wife idea to see how much you've improved. I don't think she's dissapointed." said a large man, appearing in his mid thirthies with orange spiky hair, standing two meters tall with a large built, drinking sake.

"Surtr-san? No, if Onee-sama was responsible she must've had the best intentions." said Ryuu while standing up to confront the giant. The later put down the bottle and asked: "Yah ready?"

The only answer Ryuu gave was a grin.

While grining himself, Surtr said: "What're we waitin' for then?


	10. Ch 10 Burning Ambition

"First we'll go over the boring part. The heat of your fire, as yah know varies with your emotions yet it can also change colour based on how hot it is. Usually the lighter the colour the fiercer the fire. Yours are an exeption though, since their hot as hell, litterally."

" Bad pun." deadpanned Ryuu to his teacher's attempt at a joke

"Ugh. Anyway, even as hot as the may be, bright blue fire still burns hotter than them, and that's around the top." were the words of Surtr the 2nd as he summoned a blue flame on top of his finger.

"What about white? Shouldn't a white flame burn the hottest?"

"In theory, yes. But the only time it is thought that might've happened was the Big Bang, 'n I ain't sure it even did happen with so many allmighty gods around." admited Surtr some anged being felt in his voice.

"Well I thought yah what yah needed to know. The best trainin' s practice after all."

"I figured that much."

 _FUUUUSHHH_ was the sound of Ryuu keeping a continous stream of fire emanating from his hands.

"Isn't the time up? I fell my blood starting to boil!" shouted the youth in the direction the ginger giant( **can't believe I didn' t planned that)** who was drinking sake like it was water, checking the clock from time to time

"Two minutes left. And get used to the sensation! " yelled the drinker back just as loud

 _"How come he isn't drunk? I've been doing this for almost ten minutes and he just kept drinking."_ **Don't give it too much thought. He's probably burning the alcohol out of his body.** conversed Ryuu with the Demigod Dragon in his mind.

 _"That_ _would explain it. BUT WHERE IN THE BLAZES DID HE PULLED THE OTHER FOUR HE DRANK ALREADY FROM???!!"_ **Some mysteries shall remain unsolved.**

"Time's up. Take a break." said the alcoholic rook while finishing the fifth bottle and getting another one out of nowhere.

"Pant. Pant. You sould stop drinking, you know."

"Don't yah start too!! I already got Mathers and Grayfia on mah back about it!!"

"At least explain me how and where do you get all of the sake from."

"Ohh, so you go and tell' em later? No way yah brat!!" exclamed the outraged giant while gulping the bottle in one go

"Was worth a try." simply smiled our hero while shrugging it off

"Anyways, that's enough rest. Show me how hot those flames really are!"

"You're kindding, right? right?"

"Come on kiddo, give it your all!!"

"Easy for you to say." said the readhead half-blood while heavily panting, most of his garments having been burnt to ashes.

 _Awaken!_ was the sound of his Sacred Gear, Deep Slumber Draco, as he felt his power skyrocket.

Suddenly a huge stream of fire was sent towards his target, following to be dissipated by a swing of the arm of what was arguably the strongest rook.

Followed up by a rugby ball sized fireball thrown at Ryuu, which he managed to dodge although the shockwave sent him flying.

"I thought Beo thought yah to keep your mind in the game." were the rook's words as he prepared to give Ryuu a hard punch to the face.

" _Out of energy to jump out of the way. Not enough time to duck. And there's no way I can block that with my arms, still that's the only way I can avoid taking a direct hit. Sigh. Here goes nothing"._ was the wave of thoughts that crossed his mind in that fraction of a moment, before he crossed his arms in front of his face, bracing himself for the impact.

 _King's Shield!_ was a cry coming from the direction of the impact

Ryuu was prepared to feel an unbealivable amount of pain, even to get K.O.-ed, yet, not processing the sound from earlier, all he felt was a faint glow in front of him. When he opened his eyes he could see a crimson dragon motif magic circle that was being released from the gem of the gauntlet, the only thing separeting his body from the giant fist in front of him.


	11. Ch 11

Before the sights in front of them both devils remained flabbergasted. An attack that should've been a direct hit was stopped by a crimson magic circle, a dragon's profilein the middle with what looked like flames circling like a vortex, expanding from the middle. It stood at about 2ft radius, emanating from the jewel on Ryuu's gauntlet.

"… Eh?" was the owner's only reaction while the master frowned in curiosity.

"Guess we'll end it here. Yah'd betta show that to the boss before doin' anymore trainin'. Later kiddo." were Surtr's last words before walking away and piking up his liquor.

"The heck was that?" Ryuu asked himself that evening while staring at the ceiling in his room unable to contact Sirzechs due to him being fairly busy, as well as Kairyuu, for some reason.

While raising his right hand up, the one where his gauntlet sacred gear would appear, Deep Slumber Draco, staring at it in confusion. He didn't know much about it. What he did know was limited to : a dragon, unknown to him, was sealed inside; his power would rise exponentially at the chant coming from it "Awaken!" ; that if he felt high negative emitions he would go into Juggernaut Drive and that a "King's Shield" appeared involuntarly during his last training session.

"Man, I have to find out more about this."

Toc, toc, was the noise of someone knocking on his door.

"Ryuu, may I come in?" was the voice of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Go ahead." was the youth' s simple answer, without realizing who it was. When the door opened, he threw just a gaze towards the entrance before coming down from his trance like state.

"O-Onii-sama, please pardon my rudeness!!" was his plea at realizing how he answered and to whom.

"I don't mind it. It was actually refreshing." giggled the Maou while brushing off the matter.

"More importantly, I would like to know if you're all right. I heard what happened from Surtr."

"Yes, I'm in good condition. Just now, I was thinking about how little I know about my sacred gear, this Deep Slumber Draco"

"Indeed. I was unable to find out anything about it myself."

"Guess I'll just tell you guys then." was a voice Ryuu knew well coming from a gem that suddenly showed up on his hand, yet it was the first time he heard it out loud.

"Kairyuu? What were you doing?!! Why didn't you answered me??!" was his worried response to his partner.

"Sorry kid, had something to figure out. Anyways, I think you deserve some answers about me and the sacred gear."

"I guess I should leave you two alone then."

"Stay. I did say I'd tell you both, didn't I? As you know this sacred gear is called Deep Slumber Draco."

"Really?." was Ryuu's sarcastic response.

"Hey, there's a method kid. Anyways what you don't know is that it basically increases the wielder's power tenfold every half minute with that chant."

""Tenfold?!!"" was the shocked response from both devils.

"Yeah, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. It also holds all the abilities I had in my prime like King's Shield, although the wielder will unlock them in time."

"Still that doesn't explain who you actually are. There is no dragon recorded as Kairyuu in the history of any civilization. What's more that power will undoubtedly rank it among the Longinus." were the harsh words of Sirzechs.

"You're a Maou all right, not missing anything. Truth is, you probably know me better under other names like Alpha Dragon, Demigod Dragon or Middle East Demon."

Figuring it out, Sirzechs couldn' t help but utter its name "Kur, the Mesopotamian Doombringer."

"Man, I hate that one, although it ain' t inaccurate.Indeed, I was once known under that name but I' ve cast it away after a change of heart."

"The strongest Evil Dragon, Kur was feared by many for its ruthless behaviour, power higher than either of the Heavenly Dragons and his appetite for destruction. Although, strangely enough, he vanished about around the same time the war of the three factions was aproaching its climax. Did you have to do anything about it?"

"Just gave the Big guy up advice on sealing Red and White. They were pissing me off with all that ruckus. Although I got really bored of being evil and starting hanging out with Him later. His goodness got the better of me so I left my past behind."

"That would be a possibility, but how come there is barely, if any intel on this sacred gear?"

"I've been sealed around the end of the war. Do the math." was the dragon's cold answer, yet it was enough for the Super Devil to understand.

"I see." was Ryuu's response seemingly lost in thought. "An Evil Dragon turned good after befriending Good, who only hates dragons, after telling Him how to seal them away, got sealed himself. No matter how you look at it, that's irony at its purest."

"Heh. That' s about right. Although it was my choice to be sealed." were the resentment filled voices of the two partners by chance.

"Sigh. Anyways, Ryuu I also wanted to ask you if you've ever told Rias or the others about your little treasure." was Lucifer's question, referring to his sacred gear.

"No." he said just realizing what he'd been hiding from his friends for so long, not thinking once about it.

"That's quite convinient. Ku-Kairyuu, where would you say it's ranked amongst the 13?"

" 'Bout the same level with Annihilation Maker, give or take 1."

"It might be a problem. Ryuu would you keep it a secret for some more time? If-When you will be joining Rias's peerage it is possible she would grow overconfident with so much power so it would be better to keep it hidden for now at least."

"Still, keeping a secret like this- No I've already done it for so long without realizing, so it shouldn't be a problem. But how about the Evil Pieces? So much power will obviously need a big piece and seem suspicious."

"I will take care of that when the time comes. For now don't worry about it. Good knight." were the adult's last words before leaving the room.

"Guess I'll hit the bed then"

 _Don't you have any questions?_

[Just don't bother me tonight. I don't care who you were in the past. If I'll have questions I'll ask you tomorrow.] was the last shared thought of those two before our hero took some much needed rest.


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple of months went by easily, Ryuu continuing his training on physical combat with Beowulf, on magic and demonic power with MacGregor Mathers and Surtr 2nd, as well as controlling his tions with Grayfia. He also kept a close relationship with Rias and the other future peerage members.

"Ryuu, may I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Onii-sama." was the obvious answer Ryuu gave to the current Lucifer.

"I have talked with Surtr, Beo, MacGregor and Grayfia and we have all reached a conclusion: your training is finished."

"But... There is still so much I have to learn. Why now? Am I not strong enough? Don't I have enough potential?" was the youth's shocked response.

"It's not that we consider you having already reached the top of your strength. What you have tapped into until now is probably, no, it is for sure just the tip of the iceberg. We all just agreed that you have to learn on your own how to fight and how to behave from now on. It is your own life after all."

"... I understand. I will not disappoint you or any of them. I promise."

"I expect no less, because if you continue on the way you are now it is impossible for us to be disappointed in you, Nii-chan."

Ryuu simply flinched at the honest words and love filled smile his brother carried.

Suddenly tears started flowing down his cheeks "Thank you. Thank you for everything, Onii-sama."

Time went by and the big day arrived. The day Rias will get her evil pieces.

"I guess you ought to be pretty excited Rias." were Ryuu's words as he walked by his sister's side on the halls of their home, enjoying the stressed look on her face.

"Q-Quit joking is a great honor to receive the evil pieces." was the young beauty's trembling voice, struggling to seem natural.

"Guess I don't really have a choice now, do I?" said our hero, right before sweeping his future master of her feet, literally.

"What are you doing?! Put me down, Ryuu!"

"Now, that's more like it. Natural Rias is the best there is." he said while allowing the now blushing Rias to regain her composure and adjust her crimson dress, while he beared a satisfied grin.

"Do I need to remind you we are both enga..."

"Let's get going." he interrupted her, a sorrowful look in his eyes that lasted a single moment before moving on down the hallway.

When they arrived, their parents were waiting outside a large door.

"Making an entrance,are you? Everybody is already waiting." was Venelana's sharp reproach, although she had her best intentions.

"I apologize, Okaa-sama. It took Rias a while to choose a dress." was the reply Ryuu gave while making the above mentioned heir pout.

When they passed through the door, the ones that came into sight first were a girl of their age, her raven hair tied in a pony tail and her beautiful face would make anyone blush, Rias's best friend, Himejima Akeno. On her left stood a girl who although was younger and shorter that Akeno, her white hair and cat-like hair clip perfectly complimented her adorable face, Koneko Toujou.

And on Akeno's right stood a boy, one year younger than Ryuu who had blonde hair and a pretty face with a mole that truly could've worked charms in a few years, Kiba Yuuto. There were also the members of Sirzechs' peerage, with their king and queen in the middle, holding a young Milicas. Aside from that the rest were servants of the Gremory household and a few reporters, hungry for an interview.

As the two siblings entered, Rias headed for the center of the room, where Zeoticus was going to grant her the evil pieces and Ryuu went towards the other ones.

 _Time sure flew by. Well it's just the beginning. I've got a good feeling about the future._ _Damn it, I'm starting to think like an old man in my teens._ were Ryuu's chaotic thoughts.

After the ceremony, and Rias trying to deal with the reporters, Sirzechs eventually taking them of her head, the kids, alongside Grayfia and the two heads of the family, headed into a private room.

"Well,Rias, have you decided on which positions each of them will take? "was the Zeoticus' question, urging his daughter on.

"Indeed Otou-sama. Although I am still unsure about Ryuu's"

"Just leave me for last then. See what's left." was his carefree talk, stalling for time .

"Show off." deadpanned Koneko after Kiba made a vow to always protect Rias and be her loyal knight.

"If we knew you were planning this Koneko-chan and I would have also prepared a speech." Akeno scorned him, a little envy in her voice. Both of them having been reincarnated before him.

"I'm sorry. It just came to me right now." were the blonde's honest apologies.

"Now you're gonna make me look bad." said Ryuu jokingly, a smile of pride for his friend adorning his face.

"Well, sis, what will my role be?"

"May I give a suggestion?" cut in Sirzechs, just coming in after getting away from the reporters.

"Onii-sama? Of course, as I had yet to make my mind."

"Rias, I believe you have yet to use your pawns, right?" question to which said princess just noded.

"I think that this pawn alongside another one will be enough." he said picking a certain pawn out.

"But how would two pawns be enough? Ryuu has been training a lot. He should be stronger than that."

"Indeed, but this particular pawn is actually a mutation.A piece whose potential differs from regular ones, being able to be used on stronger individuals."

"So Ryuu would not have a problem being a pawn, in terms of power. Very well then." were the heiress' words, she herself seeming excited.

"What are we waiting for then?" said the one in cause, stepping forth.

"Man, I honestly thought it will feel different."were Ryuu's disappointed yet relieved words, after just being turned into a pawn.

"That reminds me." he stated standing in front of Rias, placing his right fist by his heart. "I won't promise to win you every battle. I won' t vow my life to you. What I promise instead is to help you in times of need, to advice and criticize you along the way and to always make you proud as my master and my sister, for I shall fight by your side as your pawn, knight, rook, bishop and queen, and always give my best for as long as I will be your pawn, Rias Gremory-sama." he stated determined, making the young lady in front of him blush.


End file.
